Merlin's Schedule by Arthur Pendragon
by agent curly
Summary: Merlin complains to Arthur about it being unfair that Arthur over works him then complains because the next morning he's late so Arthur decides to make Merlin a schedule. Look for Merlin's Schedule Revised by Merlin Ambrosious.


**_"MERLI__N_!" **

Merlin groaned in annoyance, "You don't have to yell I'm in the same room as you, dollop head."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"A DOLLOP HEAD, YOU PRAT!"

"I am not you you um IDIOT!"

"Wow come up with that one all by yourself."

Both king and servant have been arguing all morning. Why? Well Merlin told Arthur something he didn't like. He told him that not only was he a selfish prat of a king ,but that he was FAT! AND "I AM NOT FAT!" Arthur had to reply yelling causing Merlin to yell back and then cause the conversation to go from Arthur being fat to how Arthur keeps him up late working then complains because he arrives late.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE BEING _MY_ SERVANT YOU CAN QUIT!"

"YES I AM YOUR SERVANT NOT YOUR SLAVE!"

Both males were breathing heavily glaring at the other.

"Look Sire, I am not going to apologize and if you want to sack me then go ahead ,but if you want to work this out like civilized people I'm all ears."

Arthur looked at Merlin and sighed he got up and made his way to sit at the table indicating for Merlin to sit across from him. "What do you suggest then since."

Merlin tilted his head to the side thinking he put his hand on the table and started tapping his fingers.

"We could come up with a curfew or um a schedule so you don't over work me too much that I have to get in trouble the next morning for over sleeping."

Arthur after thinking it over for second decided to give it a try. "Alright we'll give it a try." Arthur grabbed a piece of paper and a quill and started writing Merlin's Schedule.

* * *

**Merlin's Schedule**

**By: Arthur Pendragon**

**7:00am- Wake King Arthur and have a PROPER Breakfast ready.** **_Proper__ meaning having more than just a rotten apple!_**

**7:10isham- Clean my room while I eat breakfast.**

**7:40am-Get me dressed.**

**7:50am-Get King Arthur's dirty laundry and clean it while I'm training with the Knights.**

**8:20am-Come to the training grounds and help me with training.**

**9:40am-Make my bath.**

**10:00am-Walk my dogs while I work on King stuff. _By king stuff I mean like signing documents, go over laws, revoke taxes etc..._**

**11:00am-Muck out the stables. _You would already be outside and smell anyway._**

**12:00pm-Get me ready for the Council Meeting. **_**During the meeting you will get yourself cleaned up.**  
_

**1:30pm-Bring me lunch in my chambers.**

**2:00pm-Polish and take the dents off my armor and sharpen my sword; while I go to another meeting.**

**3:00pm-Do whatever you want go help Gauis or do what ever you do. _However that does not mean you can go to the TAVERN with Gwaine or by yourself or just with anyone, point is NO TAVERN._**

**5:00pm-If I'm done with the council meeting you'll be in my room if not you will go to the council room. _I don't see a why I have to suffer by myself._**

**6:00pm-You will come to patrol with me and the knights.**

**9:00pm-If we are still out on Patrol we might go hunting in the woods if we're in the castle you will bring me my dinner.**

**10:00pm-If we're back from patrol and I already had dinner you will get me ready for bed and clean up my chambers then after you're done you can go if we barely got back then you look at the former line (9:00pm).**

* * *

"Here what you think." Arthur said handing Merlin the piece of paper.

Merlin quickly scanning the the paper nodded the latest he would be released would probably be 11:00 and he won't have to get up till 6:00 meaning that he would at least have seven hours of sleep.

"Alright so um is this like tomorrows schedule or the weeks or what?"

"We'll try it out for the week since I have meetings all this week and next week I'll either make you another schedule or make you make one and I'll either agree or not."

Merlin nodded it was a good idea. "Very well, um so what do we do now you don't have a meeting till tomorrow and Leon is taking over training and patrol."

Arthur smirked which made Merlin wince, "We could go hunting."

"Can I pass?" Merlin asked.

Arthur frowned, "Alright I guess I can order you to clean Gauis's leech tank god has he been complaining about how dirty that thing..."

"Fine hunting it is." Merlin said interrupting Arthur.

Arthur smiled and stood up, "You saddle up the horses and get what we need we'll leave in an hour."

Arthur walked out , patting Merlin on the back on his way to the door.

Merlin took one last look at his schedule got a piece of paper put it over the schedule and made a copy with magic like he did with Lance's "Seal of Nobility" he then picked up the copy folded it and put it in his jacket. Afterwards he made his way over to the stables to get his Royal Pratness horse and stuff ready making a mental note to fix the schedule later.


End file.
